


Come Home with Me

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: “If you feel you can’t go home, then come to mine.”
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Come Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



> For msermesth: I’m hoping this isn’t overly fluffy for your tastes! I love your fics and I’ve been meaning to make some stevenamor art, so when I saw them on your list of likes I just had to make something. Consider this a thank you note for Magnetic North, honestly. That’s one of my all time favorite fics.
> 
> 100% inspired by the flashback from the latest Invaders run where Namor takes Steve to Atlantis.


End file.
